The present invention relates to a document information management system with improved HCI (Human-Computer-Interaction) using paper (medium form) with a document recorded thereon as a medium, and a document information management system with improved HCI enabling a document handling manner through computer operation (virtual world) like that for paper documents in the actual world.
The present applicant proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 9-91301 a document information management system and a document information management method each enabling direct access to a digital world by realizing continuity and correlation between a digital world such as a computer and a paper document to incorporate a paper document into a document information management system in the digital world and also by using a paper document as a medium and further each for realizing a hypertext (paper hypertext) using a paper document.
Namely, this document information management system comprises a file unit with information relating to particular words, texts, symbols, and graphics previously stored as a related information file; a medium form with at least one described information consisting of any of a word, a text, a symbol, and graphics, linking information for linking described information to a related information file in the file unit, and selection information for selecting particular described information from the described information recorded therein; a reading unit for reading the selection information and linking information from a medium form; a retrieving unit for retrieving a corresponding related information file from the file unit according to the selection information and the linking information read by the reading unit; and an output unit for outputting the related information file retrieved by the retrieving unit, and in the document information management system, selection information and linking information are read with the reading unit from the medium form, a corresponding related information file is retrieved from a related information file stored in the file unit according to the read selection information and linking information, and the retrieved related information file is outputted to recording paper or to an output unit such as a display screen.
In other words, in this document information management system, related information (related information file) stored in a file unit is retrieved from described information recorded at an arbitrary position on a medium form and the retrieved information can be outputted.
In recent years, however, personal computers have been used in an extremely wide range, because the operating method is very simple and easy because of its object-oriented GUI (Graphic User Interface). The GUI was realized by introducing paper, a pencil, and their handling manner in the actual world into a virtual world on a display unit as metaphor. With this feature, everybody can easily manipulate a computer without preparing a program.
With the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 9-91301, however, a related information file can be retrieved and outputted by selecting one or a plurality of described information using selection information from described information recorded on a medium form, and with this feature, direct access to the digital world can be executed by using a paper document as a medium, but to access from a paper document to the digital world, it is necessary to use a paper hypertext (a medium form) with a linkage (linking information) previously prepared, and for this reason there are restrictions such as impossibility of direct access from a paper document not having been converted to a hypertext yet to the digital world or impossibility of access to the digital world using a word other than a button (described information) even in case of paper hypertext document.
Also in the conventional technology, with introduction of GUI enabling paper, a pencil, and their handling manner in the actual world into the virtual world as metaphor, operability of computers has substantially been enhanced, but there has not been a computer operating system in which a computer is directly controlled by using paper and a pencil in the actual world as a manner for controlling a computer.
Also in the conventional technology, to operate a button on a hypertext, when a button on the hypertext is specified, operation is immediately started and related information at a destination for linkage is taken out, but a plurality of related information can not be taken out in batch by specifying a plurality of buttons, and the operability and convenience are disadvantageously poor. In other words, such operations as taking out related information in batch by specifying a plurality of buttons can not be executed, and use of a hypertext has been limited to operations executable through a simple operating sequence.
It is an object of the present invention to enable direct access from a paper document not having been converted to a hypertext to the digital world for insuring enhanced convenience.
It is another object of the present invention to enable direct access to the digital world using a word or words other than a button (described information) on a paper hypertext for insuring enhanced convenience.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a document information management system in which a computer can directly be controlled by paper and a pencil used in the actual world as a manner for operating the computer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a document information management system in which batch processing can be executed, as a way of using a hypertext, by specifying a plurality of buttons.
In the document information management system according to the present invention, only by selecting a desired word or words from a paper document (a medium form) in the actual world, giving a selection mark to each of the selected words and making the system read the marked word or words, a corresponding document (related information) can be easily be retrieved by using the words as key words, so that direct access from a paper document not having been converted to a hypertext to the digital world is possible, which insures further enhanced convenience.
Also as electrode information corresponding to contents of document information is recorded on a medium form, identification (recognition) of a given selection mark can easily be executed by extracting the difference between raster information in a document information section and that in the electronic information. For this reason, as a selection mark is identified by extracting the difference, it is not necessary to provide any specific restrictions over a type or a color of a pen as a marker for giving a selection mark, which insures improved workability. Further, as electronic information corresponding to contents of document information can be obtained from a medium form, a word with a selection mark given thereto can easily and accurately be identified (extracted).
The document information management system according to the present invention determines whether information with a selection mark given thereto is described information or word information, and if it is determined that the information with a selection mark given thereto is described information, the system retrieves a corresponding related information file according to the selection mark as well as to linking information in bar code information, and if it is determined that the information is word information, it retrieves a corresponding document file using the information with a selection mark given thereto according to the selection mark as well as to electronic information in bar code information, so that direct access to the digital world can be made by using a word or words other than a button (described information) on a paper hypertext, which insures enhanced convenience.
In the document information management system according to the present invention, selection marks each consisting of a different marking pattern for described information and a different marking pattern for word information respectively are prepared as selection marks given to described information and those given to word information, so that retrieval using described information as a key word can be made, which insures further enhanced convenience.
In the document information management system according to the present invention, a computer can directly be controlled by using paper (medium form) and a pencil (a marker) in the actual world as a method of operating a computer, so that the operability and convenience can further be enhanced. Further as corresponding related information or a bibliographic item for the related information can be retrieved only by giving a marking command with such a device as a pen to described information (button) or word information other than the described information on a paper hypertext document and having the information with the marking command given thereto read by the system, so that the workability and convenience can further be enhanced.
As electronic information corresponding to contents of document information is recorded on a medium form, a selection mark given thereto can easily be identified (recognized) by extracting the difference between raster information in a document information section and that in electronic information. Also as a marking command is extracted for extracting difference, it is not necessary to provide any specific restriction over a type of a color of a pen for giving a marking command as a marker, and a marking command can easily be given with a pen used daily.
Electronic information corresponding to contents of document information can be obtained from a medium form, so that a word with a marking command given thereto can easily and accurately be identified (extracted).
In the document information management system according to the present invention, retrieval conditions and output conditions can directly be written on a medium form by using a dialog marking command, an identification marking command, and retrieval/output condition marking command, so that more complicated retrieval conditions and output conditions can be specified.
In the document information management system according to the present invention, retrieval conditions and output conditions can be written on a retrieval sheet with a list of retrieval conditions and output conditions recorded thereon, so that retrieval conditions or output conditions can be entered with code, and for this reason the operation is easy and complicated retrieval conditions and output conditions can be specified.
In the document information management system according to the present invention, retrieval conditions and output conditions can be specified by using an operation display unit, so that more complicated retrieval conditions and output conditions can be specified. Further various types of operating environment such as drag and drop and a pop-up menu can be provided by using such a device as a marking pen or a mouse. Especially, when a marking pen is used, an operating method on a medium form and that on a display unit are integrated, so that the workability, operability, and convenience are further enhanced.
In the document information management system according to the present invention, a marking command can be given with a display unit as well as with a marking pen unit on a screen, so that batch processing can be executed by specifying a plurality of buttons as a method of using a hypertext. Also the computer can be operated like handling paper and a pencil in the actual world, so that the workability and convenience can further be enhanced.
Also, related information or a bibliographic item for related information can easily be taken out from both a hypertext document and a non-hypertext document, which insures excellent convenience. Further, more complicated retrieval conditions and output conditions can easily be specified, and various types of operating environment such as a pop-up menu can be provided by using a marking pen. Also a method of handling paper (medium form) and that on a display unit are unified with a marking pen, so that the workability, operability, and convenience are enhanced.
In the document information management system, as a marking command can be given on a screen by using a display unit and an mouse operating unit, batch processing can be executed by specifying a plurality of buttons as a method of using a hypertext. Also the computer can be operated like handling paper and a pencil in the actual world, so that the workability and convenience can further be enhanced.
Further, related information or a bibliographic item for the related information can easily be taken out from both of a hypertext document and a non-hypertext document, so that the excellent convenience is insured. Further, more complicated retrieval conditions and output conditions are easily specified, and various types of operating environment such as a pop-up menu can be provided by using a mouse.
In the document information management system according to the present invention, a hypertext document can be used as a non-hypertext document with the simple configuration. In other words, retrieval using a key word can easily be made by using a hypertext document or a non-hypertext document.
Other objects and features of this invention will become understood from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings. dr
FIG. 1 is a view showing a document information management system according to Embodiment 1;
FIG. 2 is an explanatory view showing particular hardware configuration of the document information management system according to Embodiment 1;
FIG. 3 is an explanatory view showing a structure of a medium form according to Embodiment 1;
FIG. 4 is an explanatory view showing a method of selecting a word on a medium form with a pen (marker) in Embodiment 1;
FIG. 5 is a general flow chart of processing for retrieving/outputting related information by using the medium form according to Embodiment 1;
FIG. 6 is a view showing a document information management system according to Embodiment 2;
FIG. 7 is an explanatory view showing particular hardware configuration of the document information management system according to Embodiment 2;
FIG. 8 is an explanatory view showing a structure of a medium form according to Embodiment 2;
FIG. 9 is an explanatory view showing a role of linking information;
FIG. 10 is an explanatory view showing an example of a structure of the linking information;
FIG. 11 is an explanatory view showing an example of giving a selection mark to the medium form;
FIG. 12 is a general flow chart of processing for retrieving/outputting related information by using the medium form according to Embodiment 2;
FIG. 13 is an explanatory view showing two types of marking pattern as a selection marking used in Embodiment 3;
FIG. 14 is a view showing a document information management system according to Embodiment 4;
FIG. 15 is an explanatory view showing particular hardware configuration of the document information management system according to Embodiment 4;
FIG. 16 is an explanatory view showing an example of using a specification column as well as a marking command on a medium form according to Embodiment 4;
FIG. 17A and FIG. 17B are explanatory views each showing an example of using a specification column as well as a marking command on the medium form according to Embodiment 4;
FIG. 18 is an explanatory view showing an example of using a marking command according to Embodiment 4;
FIG. 19 is a general flow chart of retrieval/output processing by using the medium form and the marking command according to Embodiment 4;
FIG. 20 is an explanatory view showing an example of using a marking command according to Embodiment 5;
FIG. 21 is an explanatory view showing a retrieval sheet specification column according to Embodiment 6;
FIG. 22 is an explanatory view showing an example of retrieval sheet according to Embodiment 6;
FIG. 23 is an explanatory view showing an operating display unit according to Embodiment 7;
FIG. 24 is an explanatory view showing an operating display unit according to Embodiment 7;
FIG. 25 is an explanatory view showing a retrieval dialog specification column according to Embodiment 7;
FIG. 26 is an explanatory view showing an example of displaying a retrieval dialog in the operating display unit in Embodiment 7;
FIG. 27 is an explanatory view showing another example of displaying a retrieval dialog in the operating display unit in Embodiment 7;
FIG. 28A and FIG. 28B are explanatory views each showing an example of a mode specification column provided on a medium form according to Embodiment 8;
FIG. 29 is an explanatory view showing another example of a method of specifying a mode in Embodiment 8;
FIG. 30 is a view showing a document information management system according to Embodiment 9;
FIG. 31 is an explanatory view showing particular hardware configuration of the document information management system according to Embodiment 9;
FIG. 32 is an explanatory view showing a method of specifying whether a button (linking function) on a hypertext is used or not in Embodiment 9;
FIG. 33 is an explanatory view showing another method of specifying whether a button (linking function) on a hypertext is used or not in Embodiment 9;
FIG. 34 is an explanatory view showing an example of a method of specifying a mode in Embodiment 9;
FIG. 35A and FIG. 35B are explanatory views each showing another example of the method of specifying a mode in Embodiment 9;
FIG. 36A and FIG. 36B are explanatory views each showing specification of retrieval conditions and output conditions for retrieval using a button (linking function) in a text direct mode;
FIG. 37A and FIG. 37B are explanatory views each showing specification of retrieval conditions and output conditions for retrieval using a button (linking function) in a menu mode;
FIG. 38 is an explanatory view showing specification of retrieval conditions and output conditions for retrieval using a key word in the text direct mode;
FIG. 39 is an explanatory view showing specification of retrieval conditions and output conditions for retrieval using key word in the menu mode;
FIG. 40 is an explanatory view showing specification of retrieval conditions and output conditions for retrieval using key word in the menu mode;
FIG. 41 is an explanatory view showing specification of retrieval conditions and output conditions for retrieval using a key word in the menu mode;
FIG. 42 is a flow chart showing schematic operations of Embodiment 9;
FIG. 43 is a view showing a document information management system according to Embodiment 10;
FIG. 44 is an explanatory view showing an example of a display screen of a display device (display unit) according to Embodiment 10;
FIG. 45 is an explanatory view showing an operation of specifying a button on a hypertext document as a word (key word) in Embodiment 10;
FIG. 46A and FIG. 46B are explanatory views each showing specification of retrieval conditions and output conditions for retrieval using a button (linking function) in Embodiment 10;
FIG. 47 is an explanatory view showing specification of retrieval conditions and output conditions for retrieval using a button (linking function) in Embodiment 10;
FIG. 48 is an explanatory view showing specification of retrieval conditions and output conditions for retrieval using a key word through a mouse operation;
FIG. 49 is an explanatory view showing specification of retrieval conditions and output conditions for retrieval using a key word through a mouse operation;
FIG. 50 is an explanatory view showing specification of retrieval conditions and output conditions for retrieval using a key word through a mouse operation;
FIG. 51 is an explanatory view showing specification of retrieval conditions and output conditions for retrieval using a key word through a mouse operation;
FIG. 52 is an explanatory view showing specification of retrieval conditions and output conditions for retrieval using a key word through a mouse operation;
FIG. 53 is an explanatory view showing operations of Embodiment 11; and
FIG. 54 is an explanatory view showing operations of Embodiment 11.